Island of Soul
by Nightinggalewindsinger
Summary: This story is a WBWL fic. But it mostly centers around Harry and a runaway Malfoy named Siren's relationship. Hope uou guys like it. Anything recognizable is not mine, everything else belongs to the mush known as brains


The boat left the from the port of Hong Kong. Janis smiled as Drian continued to wave. She waved one last time. "I cast a spell, of love and hope. Upon your dreams, I pray. For truth to rein and bless your stay. Our world is not easy harsh it may seem, our time is less than many believe, we must take time to see. That this world is one with us, and we one with her. Challenge yourself each and every day. Let them know that you are here, let them hear your voice and thoughts. Give not an inch but rather walk with them. Show who you are not what others want, fight for the right to live your way." Janis tuned away from the port and started toward her home, "I know you dreams and every prayer you've whispered at night. I can only thank the heavens for giving me something so precious as my time with you, to watch you grow into the man you are, and no prouder could I be, Then If I was your true mother. I can only hope, only pray; that this life will not lead you away." She watched the younger kids play along the street in their small hidden community. Remembering when Drian would sit off to the side, watching them with a silent plea. She would come along and push him to the younger ones, "You won't make friends sitting on the side lines, little one." "I can only pray, beg the faiths to let me stay with you. To watch you grow into the man you're truly meant to be." Janis went into her house, closing the door softly, looking at the pictures on the wall; each a slip of memory from the time Drian came to live with her to today. Each a precious memory, as precious as the boy himself. "Come home safe my son." - Drian watched the port harbor disappear from view. Yet he could hear Janis' voice on the wind. "Drian? You okay man?" Tyler, his lycan friend asked, an amused grin splitting his lips. Drian looked to his friends, Tyler the Lycan, Alex the Fairy, Sen the Shaman, Kalli the Half Angle, Romin the half Demon, and Chris the Mage. He smiled. "No turning back." He said. The others just grinned, "Of Course." It was a three day trip to the Island of Soul. The birth place of Magic. Siren, a British witch by birth looked out over the sea. She knew the waters of the Dragons, having had swam in them for so long. The Sea Dragon Elder Mikan had shown her the Island many times, since coming to the Asian lands. The Crystal Tree still holds her dreams focus at night. Looking over at the group at the rail, her attention fell on the center figure. The long hair was tied into a ponytail, flowing like an inky river; eyes greener than an emerald and skin kissed by sunlight with lips a softer pink than cherry blossoms. "You're staring." Ally said beside her. "Am not." Siren said, quickly looking away with a blush. Ally laughed at her friends embarrassment, but knew how she felt. She took a fleeting look at Sen. The American Shaman blushed when their gazes caught. The Chinese Shaman gave a wicked smirk in her direction. Ally ripped her gaze from his and looked at the water. Siren raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Guys! Come on." Tony called, "Five card Poker in Stella and Nika's room." Ally shook her head and shared a look with Ally, sharing smiles they followed the half demon. It was a shame none noticed the looks from the other group, namely Sen, Drian and Kalli. Stella opened the door for them, "Hope you're ready to lose." Siren smirked, "Not likely Stell." - Siren's Point of view. - The first night was spent in Stella's and Nika's room, the girls taking over the beds and boys making a pallet on the floor. The teachers weren't amused. That was when our past came out to the staff. I had ran away from an abusive home, met Stella in London, we met Coral and Tony in Italy, Nika in Egypt, Tristan in France and Ally in the Americas. We were family, sisters and brothers. The teachers finial agreed and left it alone. We spent the day having fun and meditating, others were studying like their lives depended on it. I was only worried about the Sea Dragons letting me pass. If they say am not ready than I'll believe them. I got the call after night had fallen, the guys had fallen asleep when I slipped out and made my way to the deck. Ari, was there waiting, hidden in the deep waters. I looked to the moon and captured it's silver glow before turning to the waters and found Ari. With a deep breath, I joined my sea sister. Ari's serpent like body curved around me in greeting. I placed my hand on her snot and forehead between her eyes. I smiled at her. 'Hold tight sister.' Ari's soft purr like voice flowed through my mind. I gripped her mane and we flew though the waters, passing the sea creatures who got out of the way. I saw Helens Herd, her song echoing in my ears. I couldn't help but be happy, her herd was safe and new kits were about to be born; but sad due to them going to colder waters. Ari moved swift to the nesting grounds, Corym a teal sea dragon and Darfin a blackish blue dragon greeted us. Holone a pure white dragon took me the rest of the way to Mikan. Mikan's cave was decorated with pink and brown shells, rich green seaweed grew around the entrance. I thanked Holone and continued on my own. Mikan was curled up, her moon white body glowing in the cavern. Mikan smiled as I came closer. 'So you remembered the Scale this time.' There was amusement in her voice. I felt my cheeks burn softly despite the cold waters, 'My class and I are going to the Soul Island for the final test.' I told her 'I am aware.' Mikan commented. I bowed my head, 'Two years ago you showed me the Island when I proved myself worthy to the Clan, but said I wasn't ready to walk on the Island.' Mikan nodded, large red eyes stared at me, silently prompting me to continue. 'Am I ready?' I asked. It was silent in the cavern, and outside it. The others were listening in. I could feel something come over me. A strange defiance I had only felt a handful of times. 'Do you think you're ready?" she asked quietly. I thought about the last two years spent in Hong Kong and Kyoto, the magic I've learned and odd things I've observed. I grew, that much I knew. I looked the Elder Dragon in the eye. 'Yes, I do. And if I fail, I'll continue to study and travel, continue to grow until I pass and continue once more.' I told her in complete conviction. Mikan growled with satisfaction and uncurled herself, 'Come. It's time for you to return to your group.' I stared after for a moment and then started moving, catching her tail before she fully left the cave. The Clan was outside, the younger ones closets to me. 'Ari, I'll take Siren to the surface.' Mikan said. My eyes widen, looking up at her; I found pride in her gaze and love. 'Come child.' Mikan said, dipping her head and allowed me to grip her mane. Ari, Darfin and Corym came forward. 'My lady may we come?' Ari asked. Mikan looked at her with a tilted head. I smiled, 'It's tradition of sorts.' Now Mikan's gaze was on me. 'Before going to the surface, Ari would take me to Helena's herd, Darfin would tell me stories and Corym would remind me to be careful.' I told her. 'Very well.' Mikan said. 'Wait!' three small dragons came forward. The smallest was a light blue dragon named Mistale, the next was a deep green dragon named Sarya and the finial a soft teal dragon named Mirthal. 'Siren, this is for you. We found it in a sunken pirate ship.' Mistale said, holding out a pendent. The pendent had a charm over it keeping it the way it was made. A pure gold and silver chain link band, hanging from the chain was a small ball the size of a medium sized marble. The ball itself wasn't anything interesting except of the green marble vine pattern, inside the ball was a swirling galaxy. Mistale put the pendent around my neck and moved back. I hugged the young dragon, 'Thank you my friends, this is a beautiful gift, I'll always treasure it.' Helena had sang me a few songs before we went to the surface, Darfin telling me stories. Day light had returned to the sky, I could scene the Island more clearly now, and could see my friends out on the deck with the teachers , each had a worried expression. I shook my head. We came out of the waters; Ari, Darfin, and Corym twisted closer to Mikan. The Elder Dragon helped me back onto the boat. "You will face a test, my child. Same yet different than the one I myself gave you those many tides ago." Mikan said, "I believe you are ready to face the truth. Be confident my Daughter." She gave a small nod to the guys before returning under the water. Darfin came next, "Be strong sister. The tides are at your beck and call. Remember Mothers test. Keep your claws ready." "I will. Brother." I spoke and he too returned to the sea. Corym just looked at me, "Do I really need to say?" I grinned, "Keep safe and guarded." I recited. Corym nodded and gently nuzzled my head with his chin before following Darfin. Ari looked sad, "Sleep. You'll need it. Tell us the results afterwards Sister." I smirked, "Who else would I share my success with if not you." Ari laughed and placed her head next to my body, I smiled and kissed the corner of her eye. Then she too returned to the depths. I turned to my friends only to fall to my knees, unable to breath. The Scale was still in my throat. Tony started to beat my back, Nika levitated some water onto the boat. It took a moment and I was finial able to hack out the Scale. I gasped for breath for a few moments slowly putting the scale back in to its container around my wrist. "Siren?" Ally spoke from in front of me, "You've been gone all night. Are you okay?" "I just need a warm shower and nap, I'll be fine after that." I told her. Ally nodded, and shared a look with Tony. He gave a nod and picked me up bridal style. I gripped his neck for stability and watched the way the floor whirled beneath his feet. I groaned and buried my face into the junction of my wolf brothers neck. Feeling a gaze on me, I looked up slightly and caught emerald eyes. I blushed and shifted my eyes down, there was concern and something else I couldn't identify. Tony brought me to my rooms. There Stella and Coral took me to the bath and filled the tub. My body was growing heavy, I just let my sisters warm me up and dress me before I was put in bed. Asleep before the covers were pulled over me. / "Drian? You alright man?" Chris asked, turning his attention from Nika as she set the water back. Drian watched the object of his affection be picked up and took to her room, for a moment her sunset eyes met his, "Am worried for her." His gang saw the concern for the mysterious girl. Kalli shared a look with the half demon next to her. They both understood the concern as they felt it for Tony and Coral from Siren's group. "I think we need to be honest." Alex said. The group of friends looked at her, she grinned. "I, Alex Harp, am in complete love with Tristan Axel." The friends looked at her with amazement. Then Sen grinned. "I, Sen Toshi, am completely in love with Ally Marks." he said. "I, Kalli Soma, am completely in love with Tony." she continued. "I, Romin Briges, am completely in love with Coral Elit." the half demon said. "I, Tyler Moore, am completely in love with Stella Boack." the wolf continued. "I, Chris Helos, am completely in love with Nika Rio." the mage said. The friends looked at Drian, "I, Hadrian James Potter, am completely in love with Siren Malfoy." The friends shared a smile and decided to tell the owners of their hearts the truth. / I woke to my room filled with my siblings. Mistale's gift still around my neck. I gently slipped from the fortress my friends made around me and slipped out the room. The sky was painted with colors of sunset, my necklace painting stars along the wall. I walked out to the deck and leaned out over the rail, stretching my muscles. I looked at the setting sun and smiled. "Sister Moon, I welcome you, your slumber now ending, your job beginning. Oh Sister Moon. I see the stars make way for their Queen, guiding the sleepy youngling home sleep. Please Sister Moon do not believe that they shun your light, for the Brother Sun lights are only to blind. Help sweet dreams play in their heads, lull them to sleep with you soft glimmer." I sang as the Moon's light played along the water, "Long is my journey, each step you have watched me. Now a chapter soon comes to an end, will you still watch me." I leaned against the railing, a shiver racked my form. A second later a heavy coat fell over me. I looked and saw Drian. I pulled the coat closer and turned fully to him, not wanting the warm cloth the slip away. "Why are you still up?" I asked. He looked at me with a small smile, "I heard an angle sing. Found a Siren instead." I blushed and turned back to the ocean. My head spinning with heat. I could feel his gaze on my, emerald eyes looking over my form. It only made me blush more. "Siren Malfoy, I have a question for you." Drian said. I blinked at the use of my last name, not even the teachers knew it. I looked at him, "How do you know my last name, only my siblings know it." He shrugged, "My Aunt went to school with you Father for four years." I sighed, "Your question Drian-san." "After the test, go on a date with me?" I blinked and looked at the Mage beside me. I saw his eyes, desire was there, it burned bright; but was tempered by love. I smiled, "I'd love to." His features lit up like a Christmas tree, he pulled me into a hug and offered to walk me back to the room. I agreed and silently thanked the Moon, my wish is answered. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before whispering good night and leaving. I opened the door and quickly closed it, leaning against the painted wood I saw my siblings staring at me in anxiety. I smiled and sank to the floor. "Your turn." was all I said, but they understood what I said. Each gazed at me with surprise, then Tristan started to chuckle which broke off into laughter. After a beat everyone else followed. 


End file.
